Maleficent's Other Daughter
by BloodThirstyVampress
Summary: Raven is Mal's Sister, Maleficent's other daughter. From the day Raven was born she wasn't like other villain children. she wanted to be good not evil. she loves Carlos but cant tell him because someone from her past shows up and tries to ruin things by reminding her of a night she tried so hard to forget. rated M Fo language and possibly future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*Flash back to the first day coming to Auradon*

 **RPOV**

I've grown up on the Isle of the lost where all the villains and side kick..or as Mal would say all the interesting people were banished to. Being on an island of villains and one being your parent means **NO LOVE,** love is a sign of weakness and if your going to be evil that means show no weakness. But I so wish to be loved, I think love is an amazing feeling.  
Oh! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Rave Mae Farey and I have an sister the same age as me named Mal Bertha Farey and we are the daughters of the one and only Maleficent. Our Friends are The daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie, The Son of Jafar Jay and lastly the son of Cruella De Vil, Carlo. Prince Ben Soon-to-be king made his first proclamation about us kids on the Isle of the lost, stating that this generation of villain children will attend Auradon prep to have a chance at a normal life.  
Today's the day we leave for Auradon and im nervous. Mal and Evie must have noticed cuz they both give me a look of concern.  
" What's wrong Rav?" Mal askes  
"Mal, what if they make fun of me for being a villain child but wanting to be good?"  
she laughs and hugs me  
"Well if they do then ill go all dragon on their asses sis"  
"And I'll threaten them with my mirror" says Evie  
All us girls laugh causing the guys to look at us. I make eye contact with Carlos and look way knowing that im blushing like crazy and of course this makes Jay laugh which makes me blush even more. Mal and Evie just smirk knowing how I feel about Carlos. The ride seems to drag, but soon enough we're pulling up in front of Auradon prep where we're greeted by Fairy godmother, Prince ben and his girlfriend Amy...no I think he name was Audrey..i don't care I just know that she's the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. We go through the introductions and the awkwardness between Mal and Ben's girl.  
Finally Me, Mal and Evie are in our dorm and I just know they're going to 'attack' me about Carlos.  
"So Raven...have you told Carlos how you feel yet?" of course it was Evie that broke the silence with the question just shake my head  
" well why not sis? I can tell that he feels the same way about you"  
"Mal, im not beautiful like you or Evie. He'll just fall for some princess here who isn't in all black" I say slight upset. Evie gets up to come sit by me  
"Sweetie, one of Calros' favorite colors is black and you are beautiful. If he doesn't fall in love with you than he's an idiot." I love how Evie knows all the right things to say to make me feel better and that her and Mal always support me, I really don't know what id do without them.

 **CPOV**

Where to start?

My mother is Cruella De Vil, Jay is my best friend and Raven Farey...well shes is the love of my life! I've loved her since we were little, we share the same want of wanting to be good...if that makes sense. im brought out of my thoughts by Jay

"So when you going to ask her out and tell her you love her?"  
I laugh " How about never and never...why am I that obvious?"  
He nods and then says "You both are so obvious but seem to be so oblivious to each other. but its plain as day on her face when she looks at you on how much she loves you man"  
I stop what im doing and actually process what he says but then slowly turn to him  
"Really? She loves me?...Nah! I don't believe you Jay! You're just trying to prank me again!" I yell the last part. But I cant get my mind off Raven. I mean with her jet black hair, dark makeup and clothing she is so beautiful..but how can someone that beautiful love someone as weak and damaged as me?  
I want to believe Jay I really do but I just don't think it's possible that she loves me.

 **A/N**

**Hello Fellow Villains**  
 **I know that my writing style is pretty horrible but honestly I just write this stuff as it comes into my and just for fun. please give this story a slight chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV** * End Flashback Present day 1 year later*

my night passedby like nothing, I had dreams filled with hope of one day me and Carlos having a future together with a family...my alarm pulls me out of my Carlos filled dreams to start my morning routine of getting ready. I shower and then magically blow dry my hair and do my makeup. I pick out a black tank top with a leather vest, fishnet gloves, black skinny jeans, combat boots and then I'm off to my first class of the day, which so happens to be science with Carlos..But today I have decided to finally profess my love for him and hope to fucking god that I don't get rejected.

I'm on my way to science when Mal rushes up to me "Did you hear she says breathless "they're bringing another villain child here!" she sounds so excited, but we don't get to know who they are until they arrive here and let me tell you the suspense is so killing me.

* Bell Rings*

science has become one of my favorite classes since Carlos is my partner..hehe.. being the children of villains in a school of prince and princesses we tend to stick together. I pass him a note,

 **R- Hey! Meet me under the bleachers after lunch?**

C- I would but I have tourney practice then. How about I come to your dorm later?

my hope crumbled down a little bit. maybe it wasn't meant to be?

 **R- no that's ok, it wasn't that important**

C- ok...

when class finally lets out I run as fast as I can out of the class not wanting to face Carlos right now, but I don't watch where I'm going and I run right into someone

"Well it's good to see you too Raven" Says a husky voice that sounds so familiar so I look up into the face of the voice

" Hellfire?"

 **(A/N Hellfire is supposed to be the son of Hades)**

 **CPOV**

*Out on the tourney field*

"Raven was acting so weird in class man"

Jay give me a look "strange how?" he askes

"Well she wanted me to meet her under the bleachers and when I told her that I have tourney practice she seemed to have gotten upset and when I told her that I could stop by her dorm later she said no"

He sat there mulling over before yelling at me "YOU DUMBASS!" I got confused so I just started at him and he growled out  
"she was going to confess to you and you basically rejected her! how stupid can you be man?!"

I flinched away from his tone...man when he's mad he sometime remind me of mom...and then it all sinks in and I pale "what have I done? I have to go jay" and with that I run off to find raven. I hear her voice so I run faster until I reach the corner and hear her having a conversation with some guy. I stopped dead and my tracks and eavesdropped.

"Hellfire?" Raven asked

"In the flesh baby. im here for you and to attend this school" I assume that's this Hellfire dude

"You're the villain kid?" She paused "But why you? all you've ever wanted is to be evil just like your dad...you never wanted to be good"

He laughs "I wanted to get off that damned island, but now that I've seen you're here it's just better" I'm not liking the way he sound...i don't like him. I want to move but I can't, I feel like I'm paralyzed. Are they together? does she really love him and not me?

 **RPOV**

No! This can't be happening! I was hoping to leave him on the island, hoping to never see him again specially after that night. I shake my head.

"NO! I told you on the island that there's nothing between us NOTHING!" I start to get aggravated

He lets out this evil laugh and tries to take a step near me "Come on babe, we shared an amazing night together. you know that I love you"

I hear footsteps and I turn just in time to see Carlos back fading away, I looked back to HellFire  
"I don't know how warped your mind is but that was the worst night of my life. you raped me!"

Tears start to fall down my face, I got follow Carlos, I have a feeling that he heard a majority of the conversation. "CARLOS!" I yell but he's already gone, I make it to the corner he turned down before I slide down the wall losing all control of my emotions. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there crying before someone stopped in front of me

"Rav?" I look up to see Mal and I lost it all over again "What wrong?

I take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down so I can answer

"Hellfire is here" That's all It took to set Mal off

"HE TOUCH YOU? IF HE DID, I'LL KILL HIM! I-please say something raven" she sounds so concerned, I sigh

"Carlos heard him say that we shared an amazing night and that he loves me. Carlos ran away before I could explain! What if he hates me now?!" I can't stand the thought of Carlos possibly hating me. I just cry harder as my sister holds me

"You need to go talk to him Rav, you know that right?" I nod. after a little while I get up and head to his dorm. when I finally get there I know on the door. Jay opens the door, he gives me a sad smile as I hear a light whimper.

"C-can I come and talk to him?" Jay opens the door wider. "you can try, do you want me to leave?" he asks

I shake my head "No, I think you should hear this too." he nods. I walk over to Carlos' bed

"Carlos?" He slowly turns with tears in his eyes

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he sneers

"You have it all wrong!" I say

"Oh? and what do I have wrong raven? He said that you two shared an amazing night and that he loves you, where am I wrong?!" he yells

"HE RAPED ME!" I scream as the tears start to flow again. Both His and Jays head snap to me

"What?" they both ask

"he raped me back on the island" I whisper it this time, wishing all f this wasn't real, that I didn't have to tell them this. praying that they won't look at me like some damaged thing.

"When?" Jay asks. I take a deep breath to ready myself to relive it hopefully for the last time.

"Remember the month before we came here and I wouldn't let you or Carlos touch me?"

He nods "it was then" I answer and look down. Carlos finally spoke

"why didn't you tell us" he sounds so hurt

"I didn't want you to look at me differently, I wouldn't have been able to handle it! I'm sorry Carlos!"

it was silent for a long time, but Jay comes over and hugs me "you should have told us" he says

"I couldn't handle it if he looked at me differently Jay, I love him" I whisper so Carlos won't hear me. I don't need him to find out at this time that I love him. I wanted to do it in my own time.

Suddenly their dorm door is thrown open and Carlos is Sprinting down the hall. Me and Jay share a look that says 'Oh shit' before following after him.

 **HPOV**

I will have Raven again She doesn't seem to understand how much I love her, I will do anything to get her...even if it meand eliminating people who get in my way...

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again fellow Villains, hope you enjoy this chapter. im goitn to try and update as much as possible. just bare with me as I try to work this and job hunting out. but I will update as often as possible! Until next time, stay evil! ;)**


	3. Author note

so than k you all for the reviews that I did get, I promise you that I did NOT abandon this story. ive just been busy with sorting things out with my new job and catching up on my college work. im still working on the next chaper, its almost done so be on the look out either tonight or the next few days. I promise theres more to come. just have to get it all right before posting it so please just bare with me! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I'll kill him! he touched her, he hurt her! Made her feel like she can't trust me. I WILL KILL him for hurting MY girl in so many ways...i can faintly hear Raven screaming my names but im to blinded by my rage to stop, I need to kill him! After a while of running I slow down to scan the faces in the hall looking for Hellfire. at this point Raven and Jay catch up to me.

"Carlos, what were you thinking?!" she screams, I turn to stare at her and then I do the only thing ive wanted to do for years, I pull her to me and softly press my lips to hers, to my surprise she kisses me back. I pull away a few seconds later and rest my forehead against hers and whisper  
"Im sorry, but I HAVE to kill him, he hurt you and I cant let that slide.  
then I took off again heading towards the tourney field, once I get there I look around and I finally spot him talking to Ben and I just let my rage fly. I ran at him and tackled him, started punching him in the face non stop, not even giving him a fighting chance. I want him to hurt just like Raven hurt. I want him to know a bit of the pain she felt. Before I got the chance to do more damage Ben pulled me off Hellfire.  
"Carlose, what the fuck are you doing?!" Ben yelled.

 **RPOV**

it took me a second to realize what Carlos meant and that he had taken off again. when I finally caught up to him he was punching the life out of Hellfire. I have never seen Carlos this pissed, and I mean I've seen him through a lot. all the abuse he got from his mom and all the bullying he had from Chad but none of that ever resulted like this. seeing him like this was kind of hot...shut up Raven, now is not the time for that!

I catch up to him in time to see Ben pulling him off of hellfire, whose laying on the ground all bloody. I hear Carlos give Ben a short version of what I told him and Jay. I run over to Carlos, completely ignoring Hellfire who was trying to get my attention.

"Raven! awee you came to take care of my wounds?" Hellfire says with a slight smirk. I just glare at him and flip him the finger and continue to make my way towards Carlos. I gently take his hands and examine his knuckles.  
"Ben? can you get me a towel and some water please?" I aks he nods and runs off. without even looking up I start  
"why would you do this?! why would you risk going back the Isle?! WHY?!" Carlos Flinches a bit as I scream.  
" I had to! I couldn't just let him get away with that! he fucking hurt you, he made you scared to even come near me and Jay. Fuck Raven I will always risk going back the the Isle if it meant keeping you safe or just defending you." he says irritated I didn't get a chance to answer sicne Ben finally came back with the towel and water that I asked for, so I got to work cleaning and bandaging Carlos' wounds. I tired to forget about what he said but I cant get it out of my head.  
"Why risk all of that for me? Im nothing special" I say avoiding his gaze

"That's where your wrong Raven"….

 **A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but im still trying to balance everything!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to thank TheTombedSpirt and Fandomqueen104 you guys have given me all the reviews that keep me writing this story and I love that! ! so thank you again guys!**

CPOV

How can she think that she's not special? She's not like other villain children and I love that about her. She's always gone with what she feels in her heart, shes nowhere near evil. God, I've fallen so hard for her and she doesn't even know it... she looks up at me  
"How am I wrong? no one other than Ben gave us a chance here. all I have are you, Mal, Jay, Evie and Ben. I really am nothing special Carlos" I shake my head

"you are so wrong, you're special to me! You're better than all of us! yea the isle was bad but you always smiled and laughed, you made the best out of everything. My day was always brightened by your smile...you are like sunshine after a rainy day." she just stares at me like I had two heads. why cant I just tell her that I love her! I reach out and rest my hand on her face and smile.

"You don't see yourself clearly Raven, you're the reason we are all friends. you are what always makes us smile. your that spark of happiness that every tries to find their entire life, I'm just lucky enough to know you." that got her to smile. shes finished up cleaning my knuckles and hugs me.

"you know that you didn't have to go and beat the shit out of Hellfire, but I do appreticate how much you care about me. that just proved it more...if that makes sense."

" no Raven I had to! he hurt you and non of us knew about it! I had to do something so he knows that he can never get away with hurting you. I will do anything to protect you!" I tell her with certainty.

we decide to head back inside to the others and let them know to make sure she is never alone with Hellfire. if I had it my way she would never be anywhere near him ever. we finally catch up to the gang.

"where the hell did you go Carlos?" jay asked. Raven answered before I could

"he went to make sure that Hellfire got a clear message to steer clear of me"

 **A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but ive had so little time to write it all out. with the holidays coming up im gonna be even shorter on time! but I will try to update when I can, im sorry the updates take so long guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

He thinks I'm special….why would he think that. I'm probably to much in to this I mean this is Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil the most heartless woman in the world. I know its low to even think of her and Carlos on the same level but any sane person would question it Villain or not.

At some point while being lost in my own thoughts I some how mad it back to my dorm room. I feel the stares of someone and turned to see that they belonged to Mal and Evie, both of whom who wore a confused look.

" W-w-why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. They stay silent for what feels like hours.

"you just seemed so lost in your thoughts….so what's on your mind?" Mal asked me.

"N-Nothing.." she just gives e this skeptical look…I know that she doesn't believe me. The

I know that she's my sister but even that doesn't really make me want to tell her everything. I mean yeah we've been in Auradon for a year now and things are great, she's with Ben and in love with him. But she still has that touch of Evil in her, no she wasn't moms favorite I wasn't either but she was still closer to mom cuz she wanted to be the definition of Evil.

"is it about Carlos?" asked Evie and I should have whip lash from how fast I snapped my head in her direction.

"what makes you think that it would be about him?" she just laughs….oh man I know that laugh, she fucking knows. She fucking knows about my feels…Fuck!

"its completely obvious from the way that you look at him. Plus he seems to look at you the same way."

My heart literally stopped when she said that.

"I think you're wrong. I don't thinks he even remotely thinks of me like that Evie."

God I want to change the subject so bad, but I know for a fact that they wont let this go..

"Raven, you're wrong. That boy is head over horns for you. He has been since we we're back on the Isle." This time it was Mal that spoke up.

"Then why didn't he even ask me out, or at least tell me how he feels. At this point Im just starting to believe that I'm only a friend to him." I say..

This whole thing is starting to aggravate me. First he kisses me and then runs off, the tells me that I special… I so want to believe that he loves me, I really do…

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter but ive been so swamped with work and homework. Im actually writing this while im at work..snow storm so my store is like a damn ghost town..well im gonna try to update more.**


	7. Chapter 6

RPOV

Its been a few days since I had talked to Evie and Mal..I've been trying to wrap my head around what Evie told me, is it even possible that he likes me? You know what fuck it! Im going to confront him and find out for myself.

I stomp my way over to the guys dorm room and pound on the door til Carlos opens the door

"Hey Raven, what's with all the banging?" he askes

"you're the reason why!" I yell

"what-"

"No! you are the reason why. First you kiss me and then run off, later you tell me that im special but don't tell me why…" I rant on

"Raven!..RAVEN! calm down!" he yells

"NO! I WONT CALM DOWN! Do you know how much I've been stressing myself out about whether you like me or not?!" he seems to be stunned into silence. My heart is beating so fast that I pretty sure that its close to blasting out of my fuckin chest. God im so fucking nervous that I actually think about booking it as far away from here as possible. Im serious though I really just want to turn around and run like my life depended on it. Im that fucking nervous. Im actually starting to think that Im over analyzing everything. To hell with it, I turn and do exactly what I wanted, I booked it like Satan was on my tail.

I ran until I got to my hiding spot in a tree in the woods just off the tourney field. As far as I know no one knew about it so im safe for the time being, but I do know that sooner or later that Carlos is gonna come looking for me wanting an explanation that im not even sure I know how to explain what just happened or if I even could.

Sure I like Carlos…I mean love Carlos but how can I tell him that when I cant even look him in the eye…for fucks sake I cant even form a coherent sentence around him sometimes. Ill figure everything out eventually but for now im just going to stay in my hiding spot and listen to my music..who knows maybe he'll forget and I wont have to explain anything…I sigh..even I know that he wont forget but a girl can hope. For now though I will settle for my favorite song Sucker For Pain… I close my eyes slip shut as I listen to the lyrics

 **I torture you  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain**

 **I'm a sucker for pain  
I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles  
Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion  
We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure  
Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog  
Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for  
Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety  
Walk slow through the fire  
Like, who gon' try us?  
Feeling the world go against us  
So we put the world on our shoulders**

 **I torture you  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain**

 **I been at it with my homies  
It don't matter, you don't know me  
I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene  
I been riding 'round the city with my squad  
I been riding 'round the city with my squad  
We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing  
Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what  
We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in  
Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion  
I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family  
No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy  
Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up  
Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up**

 **I torture you  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain**

 **I'm devoted to destruction  
A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction  
I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me  
See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy  
Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat  
Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat  
Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast  
And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke  
Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal  
Naked in the North Pole  
That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul  
And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads  
So I don't fear shit but tomorrow  
And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain  
You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim  
Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne  
I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train  
Cause I'm a sucker for pain**

 **Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it  
Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it  
No pain, no gain  
Never stand down, made our own way  
Never going slow, we pick up the pace  
This is what we wanted from a young age**  
 **No emotion, that's what business is  
Lord have mercy on the witnesses**

 **I torture you  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm just a sucker for pain**

 **More pain  
Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
For more pain  
Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
For more pain  
Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
For more pain  
Got me begging...**

As the song comes to an end I think that I should come out of hiding but i don't want to. In the distance I can barley hear the sound of my name being called, it sounds like the gang. I sit there for another hour before I hear the sound of footsteps below the tree im in, I look down and I see that its none other than Carlos. I moved slightly higher up the tree but stop dead…the longer I look at his face the more I can see that he's been crying. Why would he be crying?! the only time any of us have seen him cry is when Cruella use to beat him but she's still trapped on the island.


	8. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

I sat up in that tree for what felt like hours watching Carlos sit there a cry, let me tell you sitting still is the hardest thing to do. I sigh and try to move as quietly as possible but the branch I was holding snapped loudly, I freeze.

"raven?" I look down to see Carlos looking up at me so heartbroken, my heart sank. did I cause that?

"um...h-hey...what are, um, you are doing here?" stuttered much raven...jeez pull yourself together.

"looking for you! I was so fucking worried about you! first you bang on my door and then just run like hell away and before I know it none of us could find you. I thought something had happened to you! you could have been injured or killed! I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you!" he ranted.

I slowly climbed down from the tree to stand in front of him. he was that worried about me? why?

I reached up and touched my hand to his cheek, with my thumb I wiped away his tears "please don't cry Carlos. it breaks my heart every time you do. it makes me think of every time I found you in the isle."

he puts his hand on top of mine and turns his head into my palm "do you realize the pain I felt when you disappeared. my heart sank."

Without even thinking I pulled him into a hug and just held on tightly. My heart started to pound when he wrapped his arms around me and just held me as tightly. I wanted to pinch myself because for some reason I didn't think was real, of course it was at that moment that my phone decided to play hurricane by Luke combs…ha-ha talk about timing with a moment. Finally, Carlos pulled away and put his hands on either side of my face to make me look at him. I saw tears still falling down his face and man did I want to reach up and wipe them away, but I was frozen in place still not believing what I was seeing with my own two eyes.

"you have no idea how much you scared me when you disappeared like that.." his voice started to break as more tears poured down his face. It that sight alone that pulled me out of my stupor and I just pulled him back into a hug.

"shhhhh. Its ok Carlos, I'm fine. I'm not hurt or broken anywhere.." I said as I rubbed his back, he started to sob and I couldn't tell if it was a sob of relief or not. He just held me tighter than he did before.

"I love you Raven, don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. It did though take a few minutes to register in my mind what he had said.

"I love you to Carlos"

 **A/N: im sorry for the long wait guys, my classes just started on top of work and dealing with some health issues I have along with mourning the 3 family members. I can't promise you an exact date that the next update will be, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make it so there's not such a long pause in between them.**


	9. Authors note

Sorry this isn't a chapter, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm moving some of my story's over to Wattpad under the same name BloodthirstyVampress. I will still update them here so have no fear on that.


End file.
